Angel Show
by Skyrela Tano
Summary: Don't ask where the idea came from. Was Ahsoka's Interview. No longer just Ahsoka. Is going to be continued. Check chapter 15 for info on the next season. Will not be updated until I get questions or a character to have on.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's Interview

Chapter 1

_**A/N: I really really wanted to make this after the season 5 finale. I cried the whole episode. So I came up with this idea and I'm making it happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC who you will meet.**_

_I'm sitting on a huge stage with a purple love seat and a purple chair. MY hair up in a bun with purple highlights. I'm wearing purole jeans and a purple shirt with purple flats. As you can tell I love the color purple. All of a sudden (well not for me its planned) Ahsoka Tano walks out on stage. She's wearing a strapless red dress that goes down to her knees and red high heels._

_"Well, hello Miss Tano." I tell her knowing the next reply._

_"Hello, please call me Ahsoka." Ahsoka replies._

_"Well would you like to explain what is needed?" I ask Ahsoka_

_"Sure. Angelpup332 needs you to comment or PM her with questions and she'ss ask me the questions and each week there will be a guest that you choose. Thank you." Ahsoka tells the camera._

_**A/N: Done now do as Ahsoka says**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's Interview

Chapter 2

A/N: So I wasn't going to start this for atleast a day but you guys got so many questions. so here we go i dont anything but my OC who i will use but i have no idea when he is coming in

I walk onstage in a purple strapless dress followed by Ahsoka with red one strap dress on. We walk over to the center where two purple chairs are. I motion for her to sit down.

" Alright how about we get right to it. First question is from Bookreaderninja. They ask How many crushes have you had?" I ask Ahsoka.

"Umm. Just one Lux." Ahsoka replies.

"Okay next question is from Wanli8970. They ask is there a possiblity you will rejoin the order because i miss seeing you in the order." I tell her the next question. She thinks for a moment.

"I don't think I will because i mean they practiclly knew me from the time i was a baby. The fact that they thought I could do something like that is just so upsetting so no." She replies.

"Alright here is the last question. It is from snips 1212. Do you plan on living with Lux because everyone thought that when you said I know that's what you were talking about was you and LUx. Actually I've been wondering that too." I tell her.

"Ummm. I have talked to Lux but I don't really know right now I'm just trying to get things settled and stuff recorded so I really can't answer that right now." Ahsoka replies.

"Well that wraps up this episode. Please r&r. Bye!" Ahsoka and I wave to the camera.


	3. Update

Ahsoka's Interview Update

_**A/N: Okay I don't know when I'll update again. For a couple reasons. 1 I just haven't had anyone send in any questions so I guess you guys have none. 2 I really need to get my band organized. And 3 I need to start the poll for this weeks special guest. So I need at least 3 questions in order to be able to update and people need to vote on the poll which will be up soon. I will get it up tonight and you guys have until Saturday. Alright goodbye.**_


	4. Season 1 Episode 3

Season 1 Episode 3

**A/N: I'm insane. Want to know why? Well, it's 2:52 AM and I am writing a fanfic. Plus I'm drinking coke. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my 2 OC's who are finally coming into my story.**

I walk out to the stage with what should now be the familiar purple colors only this time it's a couch, a chair, and a loveseat. I walk out in a floor length one-strap purple dress. My hair has purple highlights and is done up in a bun. "What up, my peepz?" I shout before shouting "Whoot whoot!" The audience shouts it back. I am followed by Ashla Delgato and Tracker Tano. Most of you probably know Ashla from The Race where she was Ashla Tano. I keep changing her last name. Tracker is an old OC who will come into my story I will be writing which you will get a preview of.

Ashla and Tracker sit in the loveseat while I sit in the chair. Ahsoka walks out in a light blue knee length dress with blue boots. Along with Ahsoka comes our special guest, Master Plo Koon! They walk side by side.

"Hello and welcome to Ahsoka's Interview which needs a new name because it will not be just about Ahsoka anymore. But let's get started shall we?" I pick up my notecards. All of the sudden I start thinking about the song Magic by B.O.B and I start humming it and then I realize it and stop. I wait until Ahsoka and Plo Koon are sitting in the couch.

"Our first question is by .5851. They ask do you want to rebuild your lightsabers?" I ask Ahsoka. She looks confused so I decide to clear things up. "This author wrote a story called The Order Redeems and in it you rejoin the order and rebuild your lightsabers. So I think that's where he or she is coming from."

"Okay. Um I don't think I do because I really have no intention to re-join the order. But I mean it would be cool to rebuild them." Ahsoka replies.

"Nice answer. Alright the next question is from Snips1212. They ask what did you mean by I know?" I look at her questioningly.

"I understand what it's like wanting to leave the order. I can't explain how I know I just do." Ahsoka replies.

I flip my cards and I find one that says Singing contest between Ashla, Tracker, and Ahsoka. I look at the three wickedly. They look very scared. I stand up and walk over to the end of the stage where the audience is. **(A/N: Feel free to request to be in the audience. Just tell me what you want your character to look like.)** "And now it's time for a singing contest between Ashla, Tracker, and Ahsoka!" Everyone starts clapping. I usher the three backstage. Ashla then says to me "If we do it you do it too." I nod showing her I understand. I hand Plo Koon a microphone so he can announce the stuff. I get backstage and I change into jeans and a pink tank-top. I then put a pink Aeropostal shirt over it along with my combat boots. Then I put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Alright. First up is Ashla singing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift." Plo Koon announces. Ashla steps onstage in jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound." She finished strumming the chords. She was really good.

"Next up is Ahsoka singing…..oh you're kidding me. Magic by B.O.B. Really?" Plo koon says.

"I've got the magic in me. When I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me. Everybody wants a blast of magic magic magic." Ahsoka finishes and I have to admit she's pretty good too.

"Next up is Tracker singing Hey Soul Sister but only the chorus." Plo Koon announces quickly.

"Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister I don't wann miss a single thing you do tonight." Tracker was okay. Well, now it's my turn. Wish me luck.

"Last but not least is your host, Angelpup332 singing a song she took a day to write. It's called To Far Gone." Plo Koon announces.

I walk out onstage. I can feel my stomach turning. My palms grow sweaty. This is it. Let's see if I can get over my stage fright. "Darkness around me. How did I fall so hard? I had a chance and I lost it. Now it's to far gone. My wings are black. My heart is gone. My soul is never to be found. I'm fading fast. Nowhere to turn. Now I'm to far gone." I let my voice ring out as I finish. I bow then walk backstage.

"And the winner is Ashla!" I laugh when I see Ashla's face. I decide this has gone on long enough. I motion to Tracker who takes the microphone from Plo Koon. "Thank you for reading this. Please R&R. Remember send in questions and also if you have any title ideas for this, please PM or comment for Angelpup332. First reviewer to this chapter gets a free t-shirt they design but it has to have either Ahsoka's Interview or Angelpup332. That is all oh and 1 more thing thank you to Bookreaderninja, Wanli8970, snips1212, Snips1212, and .5851 for reviewing with questions. Goodbye everyone." Plo Koon, Ahsoka, Ashla, Tracker, and I wave goodbye.

"Wait we forgot about the preview!" Ashla tells me. I wink at her.

***Song Poison By Coverage grooves plays***

A togruta boy (Tracker) shows up.

"You can't be serious. This is suicide." Another girl screams.

"They have Ahsoka, Ashla! The Jedi don't know that she's missing. I have to save her. She's my sister." The boy screams to ashla.

Then it all turns black.


	5. Season 1 Episode 4

Ahsoka's Interview

_I walk onstage along with Ahsoka, Ashla, and Tracker. Also Nikkita and Sadrea walk out too. "Hello this is just an update and I want to bring out a writer who asked to be in the audience. Please Welcome Snips1212!"_

_A girl wearing a light pink tank top, light green shorts, and cowgirl boots. She has medium brown hair with blonde tips that is long and curly. "Snips1212 has a question to ask you. Go ahead." I usher her. "Where do you live now?" Snips1212 asks. "I live on Shilli. Where this one," Ahsoka points to me. "Found me and askedto be in her interviews." And now we are done._


	6. Another Update

Fanfiction Update

Hey guys so none of my stories will be updated until I get some ideas from you guys. I especially can't update Ahsoka's Interview because I don't have any reviews or PM's for questions. So guys come on give me some ideas. I have a million things to do and I can't write because I'm busy with my music career. So as soon as I either get at least 5 more reviews or 3 ideas my stories are on hold. Got it? Alright, good night.


	7. Season 1 Episode I dont't know now

Ahsoka's Interview_Season 1 Episode: I have no clue right now_

_**A/N: I am so sorry guys for not updating in how long? I don't know anyway, I have been side tracked by deciding this Lizzie Bordon (that how you spell it) Case. Don't know look it up. Also I'm going to write another creepy pasta fanfic. I might do another Slenderman. I suck at humor though but I loved the Ending of my first creepy pasta fanfic. Slendy screams I have eyes. Their right under my….EYEBROWS! Lol. So please read my first creepy pasta fanfic and tell me what you think. Now on with the story.**_

I walk out onstage to two purple couches. I wave to the crowd. The song I have chosen today is When I'm gone by Eminem. He rulez. Then Tracker, Ashla, and Ahsoka walk out onstage.

"Welcome to Ahsoka's Interview, which I am renaming to The Angel Show. (I know crappy name) Since I will not just be doing Ahsoka I will include different people. Now I have a few requests from some people."

I gesture to Lux walking onstage. Ahsoka's head tails get darker and they get even darker, if that is even possible, when Anakin walks out. I laugh at her response. All of a sudden Ahsoka's 'sister' JediMayukiDaAWESOME's OC Mayuki walks onstage takes one look at Ahsoka and starts laughing her head off. Mayuki has light blonde silver hair in a ponytail that goes down in a plait to her knees and has bangs framing her face going past her chest, her eyes are a light blue, and she wears a pure blue, strapless ankle length dress with low dark blue heels with silver trimmings, and wears a silver belt around her waist, silver bangels, and a thin, silver tiara around her head with sapphires all around it with a larger sapphire in the middle.

"This is Mayuki. And she has three questions. Why haven't you asked Lux out? She has your lightsabers, do you want them? And how are you faring on Shili?"

Ahsoka is still thinking when I look at her. "Um. Lux and I can't really have dates because we are engaged." She holds up her hand to show a ring. "As for my lightsabers, yes I want them." Mayuki hands Ahsoka her lightsabers. "And Lux and I live on Onderon. Not on Shili anymore." I nod and I gesture for more seats out of nowhere two more couches magically.

"Alright I have some exciting news. I went through my notebook and found some really cool people I think you will like." Ahsoka gives me questioning look. I gesture to four people standing in a line. One stays in the dark. "This is Sophia, Sadrea, and Angel Delgato. Otherwise known as the Delgato triplets. The one in the shadows is Dark Shadow Ramesh. He's a vampire. He was the original Tracker." Tracker's jaw hit the floor. Just then I hear this "I'M SUPAH PERV. LOOKING OVER BATHROOM STALLS ONE AT A TIME!" **(A/N: I got supah perv from Emerald.H. Hope you don't mind.) **I grabbed my flame thrower that shot purple flames and I aimed it at Supah Perv. I burned him to a crisp and then he came back to life. So I did what Emerald.H did. I said: "Fine as long as you're here, I would like tampons or pads. Don't care which." Supah Perv then turned to dust. I sighed with relief. Alright next question.

"Alright the next question is from Kulechick. Do you ever think of the people you considered family?" I questioned her.

"Umm, yes I do and sometimes it's almost enough to make me want to go back to the temple, but instead I just call them up." She tell me.

"Now since there is no occasion but I do have a question myself. Kulechick commented how if she was Anakin and saw her former padawan on a show right after she left she would be confused so how aout we clear that up. Okay guys Ahsoka left how long ago?" I ask Ahsoka turning to face her.

"Well when Angelpup332 asked me to come to the show, I had left about 2 months prior to the request." Ahsoka answers. "Alright, there's your answer Kulechick. Now I should probably go to bed because right now it's 10:59. But who says I'm going to? Anyways Ahsoka."

"Thank you to Bookreaderninja, Wanli8970, snips1212, 5851, Kulechick, and, JediMayukiDaAWESOME for reviewing and guess what you guys get? A t-shirt that has an Angel halo on it and you can make it any color just put it in your 'fanfics'" Ahsoka did air quotes around 'fanfics'. "Thank you for reading R&R and goodnight." With that she plopped back down and fell asleep in Lux's arms.

**A/N: Done and don't complain because it's 810 words. Please review. Bye.**


	8. Yet Another Update

**Angel Show Update**

**A/N: So guys come one where are the questions. You guys get to decide who comes on next. You have 4 choices.**

**Rex**

**Anakin**

**Plo**

**Obi-Wan**

**So guys tell me who you want and please please please leave questions I rely on you guys to provide the questions. I have a life and other stories to write. I can't do this without you guys. So please, please, please leave questions. Thank you goodbye.**


	9. Season 1 Episode 6

**Angel Show**

Season: 1 Episode: 6

**A/N: Alright only reason this is up is because of Snips1212 who reviewed with three questions and gave me who to do today. Sorry if this is suckish but it's 11:25 PM for me okay? So no complaining now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

I walk onstage with my song, "Raise Your Glass" By P!NK. "Welcome to the Angel Show! And since it is no longer just Ahsoka, today we have Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Obi-Wan walks onstage with the song "Monster" By Skillet which I picked. He waves hello, and then sits in the purple chair next to me. "Welcome Master Kenobi. **(Yea that's how much I love star wars)** Now how do you feel about the whole Ahsoka being on trial and leaving the order idea? This question is from Snips1212." "Please call me Obi-Wan. Um, well I was not happy with it one bit. I mean the council practically knew Ahsoka from the time she was a baby and the fact that they accused her so quickly and assumed she was guilty so quickly really upset me." He replies. I decide to do some of my questions.

"Now in the whole Ahsoka arc, you aren't seen at all trying to convince the council that Ahsoka was innocent. It was only Anakin. Why didn't you fight for Ahsoka's innocence?" He ponders for a moment.

"At first I doubted it. But I couldn't say anything because the evidence was there. And then when she was supposedly caught with the nano-bugs, I didn't have any doubt. But I was wrong. And I wish I could go back and change it but I can't. What's done is done and I can't change it." I am shocked at his answer. After all this seriousness, I decide it's time for something a little less serious. "Alright, I heard Snips1212 in the audience go "Awkward silence". "Hey, there is no such thing as awkward silence on this show. There is only…..EPIC SILENCE!" I yell. "Yea there is my stupid and suckish attempt at humor. I'm better at suspense. Lol, random. Okay how about we get back on track?" Obi-Wan nods. "Now, I have-" Before I could finish, my manager (who is also my dog, got it from Emerald.H, from her manager being her cat, hope you don't mind.) runs out and gives me a card. "Okay, umm a question from Cad Bane. He asks what would happen if I threw a grenade at you? Wait what?!" I yelled, knowing what happened on Captain Kale's Question Corner. And then a bomb dropped out of the sky. (hope you don't mind Captain Kale) Luckily no one got hurt. "Well, I think that's enough craziness for tonight. Goodnight and please R&R!"

**A/N: I hope you don't mind Captain Kale and Emerald.H that I used some stuff from your stories. Now next chapter will be Padme so please, please, please, PLEASE send in some questions or I might quit this entirely. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**


	10. Season 1 Episode 7

**Angel Show**

_Season 1 Episode 7_

I walk out onstage with Senator Padme Amidala. I motion for her to sit down. "Welcome to the Angel Show, Senator Amidala." I welcome the Senator. "Please call me Padme and thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." She replies. "Okay Padme. I have a question from Snips1212. She asks does Ahsoka ever talk to you." I ask her as I cross my legs. "Yes she does."

"Well, I want to thank you for coming here, even after seeing as to what happened last week. We caught him though." I ring a bell and Cad Bane comes out in a butler's suit. He growls at me. "How much longer do I have to be your _pet_?" He stressed the word pet. "Hmm, about 1 year for destroying my set, 5 years for what you've done to Ahsoka, and 7 years for just being you. So that equals 13 years." "And 13 is an unlucky number." Padme said. We both cracked up at that. Then my manager/dog Angel came out saying that there was some unwanted guests here, but were stopped. "Bring them out." I told her. I see Aurra Sing and Boba Fett walk onstage in handcuffs. I look over to Padme who is glaring at Aurra and who can blame her. "Padme would you care to explain why you hate Aurra Sing?" I say in a British accent, causing her to look at me funny. She catches on and says: "Yes I would. I hate Aurra Sing because of what she has done to Ahsoka." In a British accent which makes us crack up laughing. "Okay, soo I want to say next week we will have Barris Offee with us so please PM or comment with questions. And also first reviewer to this chapter will get a pie. The flavors are acid, pie, cherry, pumpkin, and apple!" R&R Bye!


	11. Season 1 Episode 8

**Angel Show**

**Season 1 Episode 8**

* * *

**A/N: Apple pie to Snips1212. And I already have three questions from her. So on with the story.**

I walk out onstage to the purple chairs followed by Barris with hand cuffs and temple guards. I feel bad for her, even after what she did. Anyways, she sits down next to me. "Alright every question today is from Snips1212. Gosh, I think she reviews every chapter I'm not sure. Anyways she asked me to say this. YOU FILTHY STINKING TRAITOR! Okay that was her words not mine, okay?" Barris nods. "Okay, her first question is did you plan to use Ahsoka in your little scheme?" I asked her.

"Actually no. But it all happened that way. I'm not proud of it and I wish I could change it, but I can't." She responded. I'm not sure if she means it though.

"Okay, her next question is what are they planning to do with you? Because this is my words now, because I mean girl you bombed the temple, killed people, and then framed Ahsoka!" I yelled.

"Well, I have been given the death penalty. But I deserve it." She replies.

"Okay now for some fun!" I yelled. Barris looked at me, very scared. I gave her my infamous evil grin. That made the poor girl terrified. I called out my OC Tracker who is a First Lieutenant in the Marines. He then came and stood by me. Sharing my evil grin, we both got up and I pulled the secret string and snow fell.** (I got that from Emerald.H, hope you don't mind!)** I threw a snowball at the temple guards. Barris did the best she could considering she is handcuffed. I won by throwing a snowball at everyone three times. Now we were doing prank calls which are always fun to do. "Hey niece Ahsoka!" Tracker said in a silly voice. We had this thing we would use my cell phone to call Ahsoka and Tracker would do a funny voice, pretending to be her Uncle Carlos. "Who is this?" Ahsoka demanded. "It's me, Uncle Carlos! Come on now, tell me you don't remember me. It's your uncle." Tracker said. Barris and I try to hold back a laugh. "I don't have an Uncle Carlos." Ahsoka said and then hung up. Barris and I started laughing so much, I'm pretty sure my face turned red. Alright enough laughter next week is, Mace Windu so please send questions.


	12. Season 1 Episode 9

**Angel Show **

Season 1 Episode 9

"Hello, and welcome to Angel Show. Today we have Mace Windu. And all the questions today are again from Snips1212. How come she's the only one who has questions and is the only one who reviews? Is she the only person who really cares? Anyways, thank you Snips1212, your reviews are greatly appreciated." I say.

Mace Windu walks out, his face the way we know it. I can't help think of how much of a grump he is.

"Welcome, Master Windu. Thank you for joining us." I welcome him.

"Thank, Miss. Skygirl?" He asks unsure of what to call me.

"Miss. Skygirl is fine. Now the first question is from Snips1212 as are all the questions today. At least I hope. Anyways, the first question is are you always strict?" I ask him. I wait for him to answer while straightening my cards. I look at him.

"Yes because there is a code we have to follow. Who knows what will happen if we don't." Mace answers.

"Good point. Next question is do you ever smile or laugh?" I ask. Secretly I want to know too.

"Rarely do, I ever." He responds.

"Okay. Next question is, oh really? Seriously Snips1212? He/she asks were you always bald? Sometimes I wonder who is more mature. My fans or I." I say to Mace.

"Yes I have always been bald. I shaved my head." He responds.

"Alright. Now the last question is and these are his/her words. WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ANAKIN, YOU BIG MEANIE?! I'm sorry those are Snips1212 words, not mine." I tell him.

"I don't really have anything against Skywalker." He responds.

"Alright. And that. Oh wait here's another question from….. Boba Fett? He asks what you would do if a bomb went off. P.S. I can't believe you aren't dead yet. Oh crap. Well, umm I think we're-." I never got to finish because for the second time a bomb went off in the stage. Luckily again, no one got hurt. "Alright, I think we're done. Next will be Kit Fisto. And please as much as I love getting reviews from Sips1212, I want someone else to send in questions too. R&R!" I say breathlessly.

**A/N: Alright first off I want to thank Captain Kale for letting me use the bombs. Second, I want to thank Snips1212 for reviewing I think every chapter. And thank you to everyone who reads this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And wow. 942 views?! Wow, thank you everyone!**


	13. Season 1 Episode 10

**Angel Show**

A/N: So, guys. I had this originally typed up and now I have no idea where it went. And I really need someone to proof read now because I no longer have microsoft word and now I'm using wordpad which has no spell check. So please PM me if you will proof read my chapters. Alright now on with the chapter and also as usual the questions are from Snips1212 and thanks to her generosity you guys might get two chapters. Alright here we go.

"Welcome to Angel Show. Today we have Mace Windu. And all the questions are again from Snips1212, hopefully." I say. Mace Windu walks out onstage. I shake his hand and motion for him to sit down.

"Welcome Master Windu. Thank you for coming." I greet him.

"Thank you for having me, Miss. Skygirl?" He asks, unsure of what to call me.

"Miss. Skygirl is fine. Now the first question is from Snips1212, as are all the questions. She asks are you always strict?" I tell him.

"Yes because there is a code we have to follow. Who knows what would happen if we didn't follow the code." Mace replies.

"Okay. The next question is do you ever smile or laugh?" I respond.

"Rarely." Mace responds.

"Alright, oh really, Snips1212? Really? Anyways, she asks were you always bald?" I ask him.

"Yes, I always have." Mace replies.

"Alright, lastly she asks. Okay umm these are her words not mine but she asks WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ANAKIN, YOU BIG BULLY?! I'm sorry those are her words, not mine." I tell him.

"Um, nothing really." He responds.

"Alright that ends-." Just then another card came in. "Alright, this is from, oh crap. This is from Boba Fett. He asks what you would do if he threw a bomb at you. P.S. he says he can't believe your still alive. OH crap." And for the second time, a bomb went off in the building. Luckily, again, no one got hurt. "Alright, that's enough for today. Next is Kit Fisto and please guys stop sending in Ahsoka and Anakin questions. It gets annoying. R&R."


	14. Season 1 Episode 11: The Last Episode

Season 1 Episode 11

**A/N: Alright guys and girls, as much as I hate to say this, I have to. This is the last chapter of Angel Show. I know, I know, it's got 1,217 views. I appreciate everyone who has taken time to read this, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your name, if you have reviewed once or twice or as many times as Snips1212 has, your name will be at the end. I'm sorry to anyone who has reviewed with a qestion that didn't get answered. It's most likely because it was for a character who wasn't coming on. Anyways, today is Kit Fisto and all questions are from Snips1212, again. There will be no craziness in this because it's the last one. So, here is the last chapter of Angel Show.**

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to the last show of Angel Show. Today we have Kit Fisto." I say as Kit Fisto walks onstage. "Hello, Master Fisto." I greet him.

"Hello, Miss Skyrela. Thank you for having me." Master Fisto says back.

"Well, thank you for coming. Alright, all the questions are again from Snips1212. So her first question is, omg. Really? I question a lot of author's sanities on here. Anyways, she asks are you in love with Aalya Secura?" I ask him.

"No. I am loyal to the code." Master Fisto replies.

"Alright, personally I hate the no attachments rule. Anyways, next question is are you some type of squid or fish?" I ask him.

"I am a Nautolan. A Nautolan is an amphibious humanoid species from Glee Anselm." Master Fisto replies.

"Which I just found out today that Glee Anselm is a real planet in Star Wars. I've only ever watched the Clone Wars, so yea. Anyways, her last question is do you always smile because we all saw how during brain invaders you always smiled. Not that there's anything wrong with always smiling it just kind of creeps Snips1212 out." I inquire.

"Yes because when you smile a lot it gives people hope when they need it. So to answer your question, yes." Master Fisto replies.

"Well, that wraps up the last episode of Angel Show. I want to thank .5851, Snips1212, Bookreaderninja, JediMayukiDaAWESOME, Kulechick, and Wanli8970 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Um, oh and none of my stories will be updated until either the 22nd or the 24th. The resonis because my "M" key popped off my keyboard and I'm wating for my new free replacement keyboard which is being shipped from Texas. I will still be typing chapters for my stories. I will be re-writing Ahsoka's Hidden Talent so be on the look out for that. That's it and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Goodbye." Master Fisto and I wave goodbye.

**A/N: Done. Again I want to thank .5851, Snips1212, Bookreaderninja, JediMayukiDaAWESOME, Kulechick, and Wanli8970 for reviewing and I want to thank CaptainKale and Emerald.H for letting me use ideas from their stories and I love your stories CaptainKale and Emerald.H. Have a great afternoon everyone!**


	15. New Season Update

**Angel Show**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I decided to make another season of Angel Show. I went back and I reread the last chapters and I realized I did Mace Windu twice. So sorry about that. Now, this season will be very different than last season. This time I will not only include Star Wars characters, I will also include any Star Wars OC's from any Star Wars story you guys want, if I can get the OC on. So, I just thought I would let you guys know. Now I have to log off because it is 12:44 AM for me and I have school tomorrow. Night everyone!**


	16. Season 2 Episode 1

**Angel Show**

**Season 2 Episode 1**

**A/N: I am back with Angel Show! Chapter 15 explains everything! Here we go! Oh, yea! I want to thank some people!**

**katierosefun: I want to thank you for reviewing a lot!**

**Snips1212: Thank you for reviewing with questions!**

**Emerald.H: Thank you for being a good friend on FF!**

**CaptainKale: Thank you for also being a good friend!**

**SJ Skywalker: Thank you for reviewing!**

**I think that's it.**

I sit with Skyrela, Cadena, Tracker, and my manager Angel. "Hi and welcome to the first episode of the second season of Angel Show!" I yell. I smile at everyone. "I am so happy to announce that katierosefun has given me permission to have Cadena on Angel Show."

Cadena smiles and waves. "Now, this year, there will be more craziness than ever and if anyone has questions for Skyrela, Tracker, Cadena, or another author's OC, please, feel free to ask. I will see if I can get that OC on."

I then grin evilly at Skyrela, Cadena, and Tracker, who shrink back in their seats. Angel just looks at me with a bored expression. I glare at her and she shrugs. I roll my eyes and turn back to the audience.

"First, I want to say this. The Trial Series I started has had a poll on my profile asking what you thought of it. Well, one person, the only person to vote, has said it could be better. Skyrela, want to take it from here?" I ask and she nods. She gets up and stands next to me.

"Please, remember, that the real Skyrela is trying her best. I mean, she has school where she has two advanced classes and four classes each day, plus her school's wind ensemble to keep up with. She's got a lot to do and she really tries. That's all." Skyrela says before sitting back down again.

"Thank you. Plus, I have a book project to do. So yea, anyways, let's get on." I pick up some cards. "Oh, one more thing. Skyrela wants to thank Emerald.H for making her the new manager of _The Padawan Series Show._"

I flip to a card. "Oh...this is good." I grin. "Skyrela, you have to do ten push ups." Skyrela groans and does ten push ups.

"And I ran out of ideas. Darn. Anyways, if you guys want any blooper stories, let me know. Bye for now!" I say.

**A/N: Yea, I ran out of ideas. :/ Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
